halofandomcom-20200222-history
Beachhead (Halo Wars level)
Beachhead is the thirteenth level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. Description After Prof. Anders escapes from the top of the Apex, Sergeant John Forge rescues her from 3 Flood Infection forms. They, escorted by a couple of Marine squads, head off to a nearby LZ where a Pelican arrives to pick up Anders and bring her to safety. Sergeant Forge is then tasked to capture and take control of 4 other nearby Covenant bases. Due to the difficulty of this task, Red Team Spartan IIs arrive onto the ground via HEVs to assist the Sergeant. With the help of a newly built UNSC firebase, they complete their task with difficulty and success. While banshees fly over your bases often, the Covenant have abandoned a Scarab because it was contaminated by the Flood. It is possible to kill the Flood tentacles surrounding the Scarab and then get a Spartan to control it. Transcript Scene fades in on Anders, who is awaking still in her Containment Field Device on the Apex. In the background, the Arbiter, flanked by two Zealot Elites, approaches her. The Arbiter is dragging one of his Energy swords along the floor. Arbiter: Restraints off! Stasis beam deactivates, Anders collapses, the Arbiter picks her up by the neck with one hand, and holds the human up to his eyes. Arbiter: Your judgment has waited long enough. The Arbiter drags the struggling human over to the control console, and throws her on the floor in front of it. Anders: Just... get it over with! The Arbiter lifts her hand above the holographic, spherical console, which reacts by spinning, and the stopping to reveal five highlighted hexagonal "buttons", upon which the Arbiter places Anders' hand. In response to human touch, the control console begins to emit a steady beam, which terminates in a flash as the once dormant structures surrounding the Apex platform begin to slowly unfold and awaken from their millennia of inactivity, revealing themselves to be advanced Forerunner starships. Staring up at the unraveling fleet in awe, the Arbiter releases his grip on Anders. The two other Elites which had accompanied him share the same reaction. The several honor guards leave their posts, to better behold the spectacle of the unfolding fleet. The Arbiter lifts his fists into the air, and begins to preach charismatically. Arbiter: The ancients have granted us the power to doom your race. Let the deconstruction of our gifts begin! The majesty of our new fleet will be unparalleled! The ships continue to move, taking form. Anders, while the Elites are distracted by the event, moves to the platform where the stasis beam was, which reacts by lighting up. Anders: (looking up at the shield worlds shell) Nothing ventured... Anders: (suddenly looking at the platform, as if expecting a response) Surface! The platform responds by teleporting Anders to a seemingly calm, lightly forested area on the surface of the Shield World. Anders: Hmm... that worked out pretty well. A short distance away three Infection Forms drop from cover, they quickly approach her, she slowly backs up Anders: Or maybe not. The Infection Forms continue to advance. The lead one leaps at her and suddenly explodes. The other two soon explode as well; it is revealed that Forge has killed them Forge: Lady, I haven't got all day, you want to be rescued or not? Gameplay begins Forge: So what? No "thanks for rescuing me Sergeant". Anders: Later, the Covenant are assembling a huge fleet. Forge: Suddenly the LZ doesn't look so good, Spirit we're gonna need back up. The Pelican that brought Forge is shot down Forge: And... another Pelican. Anders: Let's get out of here, I saw a teleporter over there. When Forge and Anders get across through the teleporter Forge: Spirit of Fire, we are ready for transport, Anders stay by that beacon. Anders: John, I... I think I know how to stop the Covenant, I need to get to my lab. Forge: Baby steps Professor, let's try not dying first. Pilot: Pelican inbound on your position. Pelican arrives soon after Anders: Finally, Sergeant I need you to stay down here and get this area locked down. Forge: Well, whattaya know, lock down is my specialty. Red Team arrives via HEVs Red Team: Need a hand? Forge: Showoffs! A few squads of Grunts abandon a Scarab, as a few Flood tentacles spring up out of the ground Forge: Well lookie there, the Covenant abandoned the Scarab, wonder if they left the keys in it. Forge: You know, the Covenant really shouldn't leave their toys lyin' around. Forge and his troops soon engage another Scarab guarding a bridge with some Honor Guards, but with help from the captured Scarab the enemy is soon defeated Forge: Captain, the area is locked down, Anders done with her skull session? Mission Complete Cutter: The Professor has filled me in, good work Sergeant, stand by for mission briefing. Trivia Hints *To be able to get the Beaming with Pride achievement, you will have to get a scarab even though it is normally impossible, but there is a unoccupied Scarab to the west of the map which was abandoned because of the Flood. You are able to occupy it with a Spartan and it will also serve very useful on the assault on the other bases. Miscellaneous *Unlike most levels, it is possible for a Spartan to board a specific unmanned Scarab in this level. It was captured by the Flood, and as Sergeant Forge said, "The Covenant left the keys in it". Killing 25 enemy units with this Scarab will unlock the Beaming with Pride Achievement. Strangely enough, said Scarab is also labeled a "Super" Scarab, like the one that was destroyed in the Seventh level. This was made to create a new unit to prevent the heavy "20" population count. Note that this Scarab is somewhat weaker than a regular Scarab and that one will destroy this Scarab easily in a one on one fight. *Also note that this scarab can't climb over impassible terran, a trait shared by other scarabs. It also doesn't not take 20 of the population account when capturing it. In a sense, this scarab is a whole new unit together. *After Anders teleports away from the Apex, in the cutscene, Flood Swarms can be seen in the background before the Infection Forms appear. *It is possible to finish the level without Anders going to the LZ, but this makes it much harder. Category:Halo Wars Campaign